<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Here, have a cookie! by mrslovettsspet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23147950">Here, have a cookie!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrslovettsspet/pseuds/mrslovettsspet'>mrslovettsspet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Killing Eve (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Post-Season/Series 02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:35:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23147950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrslovettsspet/pseuds/mrslovettsspet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I found this post on the Internet that gave me the idea of this little work. It's my first work here and I really can't wait for KE3!<br/>It's set right after Season 2! Enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Here, have a cookie!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Villanelle was clunching the tree with her bare hands. Her heartbeat was pounding as she watched Eve approaching with something in her hands.<br/>
-What is this? Go away, shouted Villanelle with her eyebrows frowned.<br/>
-Get down from there, baby.<br/>
-No freaking way.<br/>
-I'm going to call the police. You don't want that, do you?<br/>
-Go ahead! I'll fight them!, said Villanelle smiling gloriously.<br/>
-Come on now! Here, -Eve showed her the platter she was holding- I have some cookies.<br/>
Villanelle looked at the cookies then at Eve then at the cookies again. She pouted. She started quickly but carefully climbing down the tree. She stood right in fron of Eve, putting a tuft of her hair in its place. She then smiled and grabbed a cookie.<br/>
-I totally would have fought them, she said with her eyes glistening.<br/>
-I know you would baby, said Eve and put her hand around Villanelle's shoulders. She then tried to lead her inside the house, where the two have lived for about three months since the Twelve have been hunting them.<br/>
It was a small little house in the suberbs old and wooden with a kitchen, a bathroom, a tiny living room and an upstairs bedroom. It was not well taken care of, even though Eve did her best to keep it clean and warm. The weather was bad all the time and Villanelle had many breakdowns like this one, where she couldn't tell what's real from what's not. Eve had been really patient, trying to make her comfortable and seeking medical help but Villanelle's situation was not the best and them hiding from a deadly enemy only made things worse.<br/>
Villanelle sat on a chair, her shoulders trembling, still eating that first cookie. Eve laid the platter in front of her an put on a kettle. She then turned towards Villanelle, her hands crossed on her chest. Villanelle was quiet, her eyes fixed on something, her mind clearly working.<br/>
-Do you feel any better?<br/>
Villanelle shook her head. Eve stood above her and put her hands on Villanelle's shoulders. Villanelle laid her head on Eve's hands and kissed her palms.<br/>
It had all been planned. Villanelle had already found this place and bought it under a fake name. Then the two had planned to fake Eve's death. They had agreed to make sure that the Twelve thought Eve was dead. It was Villanelle's plan to keep her safe. Then she would still work for Konstantin as nothing had happened and Eve would stay home as long as possible. It was the only plan that could be effective. It had worked partly, they still lived under the fear that the Nine would find out. There was no plan for that possibility, but Villanelle was a master at keeping her tracks safe. This situation though was tiring her out. She was yelling constantly, she wasn't that good at her job anymore and her nerves were wrecked. She also avoided any job that would make her travel abroad. She alwayss thought that Constantin was after something but she tried her best to seem normal.<br/>
Eve lived inside the house pretty much all day, constantly biting her nails and worrying that she could get caught. She wasn't afraid when Villanelle was with her but when she was alone her stomach was constantly aching and her hands couldn't stop shaking.<br/>
The only time they felt pretty normal was when they were together.<br/>
-What do you want for dinner? asked Eve<br/>
Villanelle turned to her and smiled. She stood up and grabbed her by the waist as she laid her head on Eve's shoulders. Eve brushed Villanelle's hair.<br/>
-I would love some spaghetti. I want to make dinner tonight, said Villanelle with her eyes closed.<br/>
-Are you sure you're alright?<br/>
-Yes, my love, said Villanelle and greeted militarily.<br/>
Eve laughed and caressed Villanelle's face. She then poured some tea in her cup and went to the small living room as Villanelle started to fight with the culinary.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you liked it I can write something else, I think!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>